Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube Wars
The Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube Wars (or The Rem889 vs FinnMapping) is an ongoing series of YouTube joke wars between two mappers that have YouTube accounts, being Rem889 (The Rem889) and Finland_ball (FinnMapping). First Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube War(Race to 20 Subcribers) First, it was just one war, a mock PewDiePie vs T-Series joke when Rem889 called it "Remdiepie vs F-Series". The war had advanced when Finland_ball had written a diss-track on Rem889. Rem889 acted quite neutrally, but announced that he is also going to do one soon. Finn's diss track which wasn't available during the war. The battle only took place in YouTube, but anything could've happened.. Later Wisest joined Finn mostly aligned towards him and third side Soda Mapping. During that time, it was known as the race to 20 subscribers. It was later renamed to the First Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube War. ScratchMapping soon started a live stream showing Rem's subscribers and Finn's subscribers, like Flare TV making a Pewdiepie vs T-Series stream. On 26th April, Finn came up with the name "Rem-Series". He decided to use it as a joke name towards Rem with no intentional context. On 2:58 PM April 27th(GMT 6:00), The Rem889 hit 21 subscribers. The race to 20 subscribers ended as Rem889 was first to make it to 20 subscribers. The Second Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube War started after FinnMapping realised Rem889 has beaten him in the first war. Second Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube War(Race to 30 Subscribers) The Second War started after FinnMapping recognised Rem's victory, so then he said it was a race to 30 subscribers and Rem889 has agreed, changing the term to a series of wars, not just one. After a few hours on the same day, Rem889 unexpectedly got to 30 subscribers. First, he believed that it was someone spamming him. Then, he went on FinnMapping's channel and realized it changed too, so Rem889 stopped believing he got attacked by spam subscribers and just thought that the channels were growing. However, Finn had to accept defeat, which he currently didn't yet so there is no Third War currently going on right now. Third Remeso-FinnMapping YouTube War (Race to ?? Subscribers) On April 27th, 2019, FinnMapping decided to release his diss-track, or at least start to record it. He started recording it, but it has not yet been released. Heavy increase in subscribers has been seen in both YouTube channels, which is what caused Rem to believe that there weren't any bots involved. However, on April 27th, Finn did infact release his diss-track. It’s titled “Rem’s Reign”. It had multiple complaints but the overall song is okay. Finn says that as long as the volume is up then you should be able to hear the song. After Rem889 listening to his diss track, Rem889 immediately began making his counter-diss track on Finn. Rem889 soon finished, and has uploaded his diss track. Later, Rem889 found an editing mistake in his video and fixed it, he then reuploaded it in his diss track, but eventually, Rem889 thought that his diss sucked and decided to redo it in the future. In late April, The Rem889 was deleted by an unknown component, making FinnMapping the victor of this war. Category:Wars Category:YouTube Wars